custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Girl
Main = The Ghost Girl (also known as School Girl in the game files) is a minor character of the Slendytubbies saga. According to Sean Toman, She is Laa-Laa's imaginary friend. Her current ghostly state might be the result of a tormented or infected Laa-Laa. She is currently the only physical representative of the human species in the Slendytubbies saga. Physical Appearance Ghost Girl appears as a schoolgirl with black hair, wearing a black dress and black shoes. She has pale skin, a bloody face and a distorted mouth. She also has white pupils and her uniform seems to have a tear in her right shoulder. In Slendytubbies III, she has two pigtails and wears a brown school uniform as well as a mosaic skirt. Personality Very few is known about the Ghost Girl, but one of the bloody message seen on a class board in Slendytubbies 2D implies that she may have gone crazy. Her current ghostly state implies she might also be a dangerous and murderous kind of character. Appearances ''Slendytubbies 2D She appears as the sole threat of the Possessed School. She follows the player while invisible. If she is looked at from afar, she will freeze in place and become visible. If she is close to the player while visible, she will scream and begin to chase the player, killing them on contact. If she is far away enough and is not looked at, she will become invisible again. She is slower than the player, making her easy to outrun but she can be deadly if the player is in a room or at the end of a corridor, as she usually appears right behind the player. The best way to avoid her attack is to leave these areas without turning the flashlight. Slendytubbies III Ghost Girl reappears in ''Slendytubbies III as one of the different threats, in Multiplayer. Multiplayer In Collect and Versus, she appears as the threat of the Possessed School. Like other monsters, she will approach the closest Tubby Custard to the player and patrol around it, until she spots the player, either by seeing it or by being too close to the latter. When the player is spotted, she will scream and chase the player until all nearby players are far away enough or dead. She is rather of a threat due to the limited space and her possible unpredictable appearances but she can be easily avoided by her slow attacks. Survival For more infos, see Survival She appears as the boss at the tenth wave of her respective map. Sandbox For more infos, see Sandbox She can appears as an enemy, an ally or a playable character. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies 2D Possessed School.png|In ''Slendytubbies 2D. Sprites Enemy 4 Sprite.png|Front. Enemy 4 Sprite 2.png|Side face. Enemy 4 Sprite 4.png|Back. Enemy 4 Sprite 3.png|Side face. ''Slendytubbies III Multiplayer School S3.png|In ''Slendytubbies III. School Promo.png|In Multiplayer Promo #1. Screen Shot 2017-10-16 at 1.35.50 PM.png|In Versus Mode. Sandbox Mug-GhostGirl.png |-| Audio = Screams/ Spotting Sounds In Slendytubbies 2D. In Slendytubbies III. Slendytubbies III Theme Boss Battle (Survival) |-| Trivia = Slendytubbies 2D * She acts the same way as Shadow Tubbie, Lake Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Tinky Winky. * She's the only enemy along with Shadow Tubbie to share a chasing sound with another enemy, in this case, the same aforementioned Shadow Tubbie. Slendytubbies III * She no longer shares a chase track with Shadow Tubbie. ** Since the Update 1.28, Undead Po now has the same scream than her, but reversed. * Strangely, her hair and clothes can disappear after being defeated in Survival, when looked at the right angle. **Looking at her from below also reveals that she has striped panties in white and blue. * Her, the many droids (and presumably the Coat Men) are the only characters of the entire saga to not be Teletubbies. * According to Sean Toman, She was originally supposed to be the threat of The Dream. ** Her presence in the series might be an hint to show the humans' existence in the Slendytubbies series. * Her and Shadow Tubbie are the only two ghostly or phantom-like enemies in the saga. ** Both also seem to have a connection with Laa-Laa. ** Being her imaginary friend could mean that Laa-Laa may have seen humans, even though The Military believe they are extinct. * She shares her attack speed with Tinky Winky (both mutations), Undead Po, Dipsy Chainsaw, Yeti Tubbie, Laa-Laa and Evil Guardian. ** She also shares her attack animation with Undead Po, Evil Guardian and Tinky Winky, and her running animation with the Brute Tubbies. Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts